gamefandomcom_ja-20200214-history
カノン (歌手)
カノン（1980年3月9日 - ）は、東京都出身の女性歌手。血液型O型。Sony Music Japan International所属。クラシックとポップスを融合した「クラシカル・クロスオーバー」アーティスト。 概要 2007年、MIDEM（国際音楽産業見本市）に参加した。 ディスコグラフィー シングル * キセキ Song of Love（2004年10月20日 SICL-95） ** キセキ Song of Love（作詞・作曲：カノン） ** Memories of Summer time（作詞：江間章子 / 作曲：中田喜直 / 英詞：カノン） ** キセキ Song of Love（INST） ** Memories of Summer time（INST） * Gloria（2005年4月20日 SICL-106） ** Gloria（作詞・作曲：カノン） ** Wings to Fly〜翼をください（作詞：山上路夫 / 作曲：村井邦彦 / 編曲・英詞：カノン） ** Gloria（INST） * こころ（2005年4月20日 SICL-106） ** こころ（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** キセキ Song of LoveVersion（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** こころ（INST） * My Destiny/Serenade（2006年5月24日 SICL-139） ** My Destiny（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** Serenade（作詞・作曲：カノン） ** My Destiny（INST） ** Serenade（INST） * Brand New Breeze（2006年11月22日 SICL-149） ** Brand New Breeze（作詞・作曲：カノン　編曲：村山達哉） ** The Power（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** Brand New Breeze（INST） ** The Power（INST） * Wings to Fly～翼をください/虹/明日への鼓動（2008年4月30日　SICL-202） ** Wings to Fly～翼をください（作詞：山上路夫　作曲：村井邦彦　編曲・英語詞：カノン） ** 虹（作詞・作曲：カノン　編曲：北浦正尚） ** 明日への鼓動（作詞･作曲：カノン　編曲：スパム春日井） ** Wings to Fly～翼をください（INST） ** 虹（INST） ** 明日への鼓動（INST） アルバム * Hymn of Grace（2004年2月18日 VCCM-2001） ** エルシャダイ（カノン） ** Gloria（カノン） ** 冬〜四季より〜（Antonio Vivaldi） ** The water is wide（イギリス民謡） ** スカボローフェア（アイルランド民謡） ** あなたの声に心は開く-オペラ「サムソンとデリラ」より-（サン＝サーンス） ** Calling you（Bob Telson） ** Ave Maria（シューベルト） ** Ave Maria（カノン） ** Loving Grace（カノン） ** The Light（カノン） ** ピエ・イエズ（アンドリュー・ロイド・ウェバー） * Primary Flowers（2005年6月22日 SICL-110） ** My Name is…（作曲・編曲：カノン） ** キセキ Song of Love（作詞・作曲：カノン / 編曲・プロデュース：大谷幸） ** あなたへ（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** Wings to Fly〜翼をください（cathedral version）（作詞：山上路夫 / 作曲：村井邦彦 / 編曲・英語詞：カノン） ** Believe（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** Theme from Vocalise（Interlude）（作曲：カノン / 編曲：松本圭司） ** フタリ（作曲：Saint-Preux / 編曲：松本圭司 / 作品プロデュース：カノン） ** Gloria（作詞・作曲：カノン / 編曲・プロデュース：大谷幸） ** Tenderly（作詞・作曲：カノン / 編曲：石坂慶彦） ** Can't Help Falling In Love（Luigi Creatore / George David Weiss / Hugo Peretti / 編曲：カノン） ** ダイヤモンド（作詞・作曲：カノン / 編曲：渡辺剛） ** SHINE（作詞・作曲・作品プロデュース：カノン / 編曲：飯田未知瑠） * Sanctuary（2006年12月6日 SICL-153） ** Brand New Breeze（作詞・作曲：カノン　編曲：村山達哉） ** The Power（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** Blue（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** こころ mix（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** すべて（作詞・作曲：カノン　編曲：カノン/渡辺剛） ** 月（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** A Parting Blessing(Interlude)（Traditional） ** My Destiny（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** Good Old Days（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** Serenade mix（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** If Ye Love Me（作曲：Thomas Tallis） ** As One（作詞・作曲：カノン　編曲：渡辺剛） ** Life（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） * Precious（2007年11月28日 SICL-173） ** Kyrie〜荒野の果てに（作詞･作曲･編曲：カノン） ** 都会の天使たちへ featuring Tetsuya Bessho（作詞・作曲：カノン　編曲：妹尾武/宇佐美秀文） ** Let It Snow featuring WISE（作詞：カノン・WISE　作曲：カノン　編曲：北浦正尚） ** Brand New Breeze featuring Stella Quintet Players Side（作詞･作曲：カノン　編曲：竹内淳） ** You Raise Me Up（作詞：Brendan Graham　作曲：Rolf Lovland　編曲：羽毛田丈史） ** Carry On（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** Nella Fantasia（作詞：Chiara Ferrau　作曲：Ennio Morricone　編曲：カノン） ** Time To Say Goodbye（作詞：Lucio Quarantotto　作曲：Francesco Sartori　 English Words by Frank Peterson　編曲：羽毛田丈史） ** Eternity〜悠久〜 featuring上松美香（作詞：カノン　作曲：上松美香　編曲：カノン・上松美香） ** O Come All ye faithful（traditional　編曲：渡辺剛） ** キセキ Song of Love featuring Stella Quintet Players Side（作詞･作曲：カノン　編曲：竹内淳） ** Christmas Medley（編曲：渡辺剛） ミニアルバム * Alleluia -Piano & Voice-（2003年7月2日 MSCV-2007） ** Alleluia（作詞・作曲：カノン） ** By being yourself（作詞・作曲：カノン） ** Your Love （作詞・作曲：カノン） ** さいご（作詞・作曲：カノン） ** Alleluia（松ヶ下宏之アレンジバージョン） * Destiny（2005年10月26日 SICL-124） ** Destiny（作曲・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** Sanctus（作曲・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** Lascia ch' io pianga（English Hymn Version）（作詞：不詳 / 作曲：G.F.Handel / 編曲：カノン） ** Gloria（English version）（作詞・作曲：カノン / 編曲・プロデュース：大谷幸） ** My Destiny（作詞・作曲・編曲：カノン） ** SHINE-tranquilizer mix- remixed by TOMISIRO（作詞・作曲・作品プロデュース：カノン / 編曲：飯田未知瑠） タイアップ一覧 * キセキ Song of love：『J-WAVE GOOD MORNING TOKYO』オリンピックテーマ * こころ：映画『デュエリスト』キャンペーンソング * My Destiny：読売テレビ系アニメ『エンジェル・ハート』3rdED * Gloria / Serenade：読売テレビ系アニメ『エンジェル・ハート』挿入歌 * Brand new Breeze：テレビ東京系アニメ『金色のコルダ～primo passo～』テーマソング / 長崎文化放送『いい朝NCC』2006年12月度エンディングテーマ * The Power：WOWOW15周年記念アニメ番組 『太陽の黙示録』エンディングテーマ * As One ：NHK 『秋の三大オープンゴルフ2006』テーマソング * 都会の天使たちへ featuring Tetsuya Bessho：AXN『ブラザーズ&シスターズ』インスパイアソング * Wings to Fly〜翼をください:NHK 連続テレビ小説 『ちりとてちん』挿入歌 * 虹: ニンテンドーDS 『かんたん!たのしい!お菓子ナビDS』CMソング * 明日への鼓動: 「競泳　北京オリンピック代表決定戦」NHKテーマソング * Saga～This is my road：NHKアニメ『グイン・サーガ』エンディングテーマ ゲームミュージック * テイルズ オブ レジェンディア（ナムコ）「伝説の巫術士」「鳥は鳴き、僕は歌う」 出演 ラジオ * カノン Sunday Night Oasis（全国コミュニティFM43局ネット） * カノン Sound of Oasis（全国コミュニティＦＭ42局ネット） * カノン Brand New Healing（エフエム愛媛） TV * フジテレビめざましどようび サタクラプリンセス（2006年12月23日） * NHKスタジオパークからこんにちは（2008年3月19日） アニメ * 金色のコルダ〜primo passo〜（歌手のカノン役としてゲスト出演） 外部リンク * カノン−Kanon.y：Official Web Siteプロダクション公式サイト * Sony Music Online Japan : カノンレコード会社公式サイト